


Kill Your Darlings

by FHXisme



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHXisme/pseuds/FHXisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[未来的黑帮老大 X 传奇杀手]</p><p>标题的意思--杀死汝爱(s)，来自美国作家威廉福克纳所说的一句话</p><p>「In writing, you must kill all your darlings」</p><p>这句话的意思是，一个作家在写作时，必须舍去他个人最喜爱的元素，</p><p>避免在作品里面塞入过多个人喜爱的元素，而让读者对作品感到无趣。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Karry Wang

**Author's Note:**

> [未来的黑帮老大 X 传奇杀手]
> 
> 标题的意思--杀死汝爱(s)，来自美国作家威廉福克纳所说的一句话
> 
> 「In writing, you must kill all your darlings」
> 
> 这句话的意思是，一个作家在写作时，必须舍去他个人最喜爱的元素，
> 
> 避免在作品里面塞入过多个人喜爱的元素，而让读者对作品感到无趣。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为其他文都卡了，换个脑袋就产出了这篇不知道在写啥的脑洞  
> 我写文一向尽量符合现实常理(包括ABO文)，对这类主题并不擅长

楔子

 

所有的人都知道Karry Wang有个叫Jackson的枕边人，却从未有人成功绑架以做为谈判筹码。

每次妄图出手的人被压在地上时，Karry会把玩着手里的蝴蝶刀，支着头斜视入侵者，用他特有的邪魅音色说道：「就凭你也想对我的人出手？投胎之后再来试试吧！」

站在他身旁Jackson则面无表情地盯着伏在地上的人看，双手放在背后，一语不发。

 

\-----------------

 

提及Karry Wang，在这个城里混的人都知道他是市区内最大帮派的老大。年龄未及30岁，身高一米八出头，有双勾人的桃花眼，俊俏的长相活脱就是少女们的梦中情人，尽管难以置信，他确实就是能在这座城市呼风唤雨的角色。

关于他的来历并不为众人所知，只知道他叔叔的舅舅的外甥的表哥是前任帮主，那个人现在在医院里天天给看护追着跑。横空出世一般，Karry接手了原先奄奄一息的组织，在短短3年内将其发展壮大到那些老奸巨猾的大叔都得看他脸色行事的程度。

他的帮派生意范围挺广的，除了台面上可见的娱乐场所、艺廊和中心地段的房子，与南半球的毒贩、北方的军火中间商和沙漠地区的雇佣兵都有些来往，金融区动荡的股市偶尔也会影响太平洋小岛账户里的收益。

人道他为旷世奇才，可Karry对这些其实都没有太大兴趣也不觉得多了不起，概念上不过就是夹缝中钻来钻去，然后东沾一下、西点一下，实际作为则是打开计算机按几下再打几通电话而已。  
他更喜欢的是在包厢唱到喉咙沙哑或是和Jackson躺在床上--顺其自然。

阖上了电脑，Karry对站在书房门外的部下点了头，遣其下去休息，穿越长廊独自走回卧房。  
King Size大床的另一个主人正拿着I-Pad趴卧在上打游戏，听闻开门声后抬起头停下手上的动作。

「工作都结束了？」扬起了嘴角，Jackson轻轻问道。

「是啊，不过货币的涨跌也不是我一个人能控制的。」Karry踢掉拖鞋爬上床，将Jackson手里的I-Pad拿走。

偏头看了一下背靠着墙坐定的人，Jackson将手向内缩一下，撑起身子后坐起，靠在Karry的肩膀上静静看着他的手指在五光十色的屏幕上滑动。

 

他们认识时Karry还不是黑帮的老大，Jackson主职也不是陪Karry睡觉。他是个刚入行的电脑游戏设计师，而他则是存在于人们口耳之间的传奇杀手。

拖着疲惫的身躯走在人烟稀少的暗巷，"Karry"感到生活真是充满各种无奈。  
人们总以为学IT的人收入相当不错，但那仅限于在有名的大公司上班且有一定年资者，作为规模不大、福利不佳的小公司职员，招聘广告上标榜的薪水多被老板用各种名义扣到接近最低薪资，生活压力大，让他不得不往城里治安较乱、房价较低的地去住，特别是他还有学贷要还，别无选择。  
他自觉是个平凡的人，社会上随处可见那种，与高尚大无关。大部分人是叫他王俊凯，Karry只有在修外文课时给只会说自己国母语的老师点名用。

在距离家里只剩下一个Block的距离，忽然地，一道人影伴随着惨叫从巷子里飞出来，速度之快到产生风压吹散了他的浏海。此刻王俊凯才认知到原来自己制作的格斗游戏中被打飞的场面一点儿也不夸张。  
没几秒的，又一道人影从巷子中窜出，只是这回的人影应该是脚贴着地面移动。倏地来到了刚落地的人边上，掐住脖子喀地一声令倒地的人瞬间没了声息。

当他目瞪口呆的定睛之时，那道人影果然来到了他的面前，胸部一痛，他就被推到了墙边，接着一股冰冷的感觉从脖子传开。  
站在他面前的人从帽T到裤子、鞋子都是黑色，或许还有一些沾染到的红色痕迹，握着刀的手也带着手套，全身上下只有眼睛露出。

「你家有医药箱和绷带吗？」左右瞄了一下之后，戴着黑色口罩的人缓缓摘下遮住半张脸的布料，以低沉平稳的声调问道。

王俊凯大幅度地慢慢点了几下头，表情仍和目睹人被硬生生扭断脖子时相同。  
得到答案的人立刻推了一下墙、抽开刀子，瞬间又扶着一个人出现在他眼前，偏一下头示意要他带路。

双脚微微发软却又强迫着自己快速动作之中，他走到了家门前胡乱的把钥匙塞进孔中，转动几圈，推开门不顾后进来者有没有阖上，就直奔柜子搬出医药箱来。  
转过身时，原先被背在背上的人已经被安排在沙发上躺着，灯光照映下，暗红的斑斑血迹特别明显。被划伤的手仍渗着鲜红的血，感觉随时要滴下来。

伸手接过医药箱，带人进入空间的人翻出了碘酒和棉球，小心仔细地帮昏过去的人擦拭着伤口。接着又拿出了纱布和绷带准备开始下一步动作。

「停停停，等等等，你这是要勒死人吗？没帮人包过绷带就别胡搅！」在看见手拿绷带者毫无艺术感的杰作和使劲力拉扯的动作后，王俊凯忍不住向面前之人叫停。接手过绷带后全部松开，一丝不苟的重新包扎。

被推开的人安静地看着王俊凯的动作，没什么特别情绪或表情。

「我很少受伤，不然就是任其自然复原。」在他完成包扎和固定工作后，差点闹出人命的凶手隔着口罩吐出了一句话。  
王俊凯无法证实此话的真实性，因为发话的人全身包得紧紧的，几乎看不见任何一片皮肤。

「请问......这个人是谁？」沉默的气氛之中，他还是忍不住向身边的人问道受伤者的身分。

「为了自身安全你最好别问太多，还有我的身分也是。」浏海下的眉毛似乎动了一下，先杀过人又急忙救人者依旧戴着口罩闷闷地念道。  
收到了语气平淡却充满不可拒绝性的威胁，王俊凯立刻闭上了嘴，小心翼翼地瞟了沙发上的人和坐在地板上的人。

「医药费、住宿费、清洁费、工作费，还有精神赔偿费都可以向躺在那边的人申请，他家爷爷钱很多正愁没处花。」没一会儿，以要挟手段进别人家门者站起来，摘下口罩以磁性的声音嘱咐道，语毕后又拉上布料，推开窗户转身跳下去。

愣愣地看着人影从方框中消失，他连忙冲到窗户边，上下看了几回。  
"这里是五楼不是二楼啊。"王俊凯在心里默默吼道。  
没听见落地声和看见任何影子的情况下，他吞了一口口水，关上窗户，转身又走回到了屋内去。

真是何等可怕的事情，杀人事件就这样在他面前上演。如果不是房租半年已经签下去，他绝对要搬离这个鬼区域，宁可天天吃泡面也要保自己的生命。

一声惨叫打断了王俊凯的充满恐惧而杂乱的思绪，躺在沙发上的人似乎是无意识的翻身结果碰着伤口给痛醒的。  
虽然是强迫中奖，但既然决定收留，自然是要照顾妥贴，王俊凯走到了伤员的边上，帮助那个人调整成较为舒服的姿势。

「Jackson呢？」找回了声音之后，沙发上的人用沙哑的声音问道。  
对于被说出的名字没有主意，王俊凯选择先无视问题，端起桌上的水，让躺着的人喝一些以润喉。

「你是谁啊？我怎么会在这里？」躺着不好动弹的人，先是喝下一口水，一秒之后又吐出来，用有些惊恐的声音问道。  
好心不被人受领，王俊凯先是轻皱眉头莫名了一下，顷刻又想到面前之人可能的遭遇，转而又好声好气的把自己所见和问话之人如何躺在这里的过程叙述一遍。

「原来如此，感谢你的救命之恩，这是我们家管家的名片，作为答谢，你想要多少钱直接打电话跟他讲就行了。」躺着的人将受伤较轻的手伸进口袋，拿出张薄薄的纸边说道。  
诚如"Jackson"所说面前这位果然是出手阔绰的少爷。

「我也没做什么。」王俊凯将名片放回横躺的人的口袋，谢绝了对方的好意。  
一方面是作为具备一定正义感的好青年，帮助需要关照的人是天经地义之事；另一方面是他并不在乎医药费和清洁费，他不是个贪财的人对于这种难以估计金额的项目相当没辙。

「不，你确实是我的救命恩人！如此漂亮的包扎不可能是Jackson弄的。真让他来用我不是失血过多致死就是血液不流通而亡。」面前的人握住了他的手，拔高语气说道。  
这点是说服他了，回想起扶人进屋子里的人绑绷带的样子，王俊凯觉得自己伟大了起来。

目送来接"少爷"的车慢慢驶离自己的家，可惜和宽慰两种矛盾的情绪同时存于王俊凯的心中。  
按着"Jackson"的警告，他没有问少爷的名字，虽然没有父母要牵挂，不代表随时丢了性命无所谓。他不想英年早逝，可"好奇"与"暴力"存于人的本性之中，这类"神秘"又充满"血性"的东西对于"设计工作者"而言有一定的吸引力。

瞥了一眼几公尺外的命案现场，他猜想"Jackson"应该多少做了点清理工作，至少原先断气横在地上的尸体已经消失不见了。  
在管家来接人时，他又再度收到推拒过的名片。为了自身安全好，他可以选择让他们资助自己搬到一个较安全的地区，但作为一个奋发向上的好青年，他还是比较喜欢靠自己的力量，慢慢攒钱离开这个地方。

看着捏在手上的名片，思索一阵子后王俊凯还是把它收进了口袋。

 

\-------------TBC or END------------


	2. Three Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下一章主王俊凯和Jackson

Jackson躲在巷子的阴影中，等待着专门人士来处理掉他今日的作品。按着圈内的潜规则，"来源不明"的尸体会被丢到工业特区一间偏僻的废弃工厂，等待"所属单位"来认领。  
食物的酸臭味和锈铁的潮湿味弥漫着整个巷子，现在还加上一小时前添上的血腥味，对于嗅觉是极度折磨的事情。Jackson并不想要在这里待太久，可既然是工作，他也只能接受。  
刺眼的远光灯透进无人的巷子里，照映出其脏乱的样貌。一辆黑色的卡车缓缓驶来，正巧地停在监视器的死角。三个清洁工打扮的人从车里走下，两个人掏出一次性手套戴上，将靠墙立坐的三具尸体一一搬上车，余下的一人则拿出清洁工具将溅在砖墙和地上的血迹冲洗干净。  
完成工作后清洁工们再度回到车上，装有酬劳的信封已静静躺在驾驶座的椅子上。  
这类不为平民百姓所知的地下交易时常在这个城市内进行，供给和需求双方都早习以为常。

 

在从残破的百叶窗缝隙中透出的阳光中醒来，王俊凯眨了几下眼后，走到了窗边拉起帘子，又是全新的一天。  
早起的鸟儿已开始忙碌的生活，对街的法国梧桐青绿而繁茂，转角的洗衣店准点开门，阳光照映下的柏油路虽坑坑巴巴却明亮而精神。  
这条街道无论晚上是什么模样，早上看起来还是跟一般的老旧社区别无二致。

王俊凯的生活其实非常的简单，早上九点半进公司，打开邮箱开始阅读大量对于游戏BUG投诉的信件，然后复制—贴上，把他们整理成一篇篇报告，交给游戏的主策画；中午休息半个小时，下午则按着其他设计师的要求帮忙跑指令和作演算。然后每周三天轮班负责下班前的系统维护工作。  
天底下没有这么好的事情，一个毕业不久的电脑工程专业社会新鲜人怎么可能立刻就能着手去设计一个游戏。就连游戏测试的工作也没给他沾上边。  
换而言之，其实他的工作属于”鸡肋”，虽然薪水少、学习性不多，但好歹公司在业界算是能对外说出口的。

虽说”鸡肋”事实上接派今天这项工作之前王俊凯也只当玩笑话，但此时此刻拿着笔记本和笔站在百货公司的电玩游戏场看着面前走来走去的小屁孩们，他的心情真如被成千上万只草泥马辗压过一般。

「嘿，你也会来这种地方玩啊。」一只手从王俊凯背后伸来搭上了他的肩膀，热情的打了声招呼。  
王俊凯转头看着手的主人，顿时瞪大了眼睛，面容他是认识，一周之前就躺在自家沙发上的是同一张脸，可他实在叫不出名字。

「刘志宏，不过在外面请叫我天宇文。」自来熟的人走到他侧边以只有两个人能听到的音量报上了自己的名字。  
听闻”少爷”的真实身份，王俊凯对于”Jackson”所指的”别问太多”是有点底了。

这两个名字他都有听过。  
"刘志宏"三个字，会来这个电玩游乐场的人都知道的，上个月宣布继承这栋百货公司的年轻少东，第二天上任就将游戏机全面更新。  
“还真的是个不折不扣的大少爷呢？他居然让这么了不起的人物欠他人情！”王俊凯默默在心里点头称道。  
至于”天宇文”，杀遍Online游戏界的传奇人物。  
不过如果和刘志宏是同一个人的话，王俊凯怀疑这名声应该不是靠自己练级得来的。

「如果你想要玩的话，我可以给你免费的代币，随便你爱玩几次都可以。」作为电玩游乐场的所有权人，刘志宏相当阔气的表示要给予救命恩人特权。

「不用了，谢谢！」愣了一下，有任务在身的王俊凯赶紧摆手道谢。

「喔，那你是来做什么的？」刘志宏走到了王俊凯面前，明显疑惑地问道。  
站在刘志宏背后的几个黑衣人赶紧跟着移动一步。

看了一眼刘志宏背后的保镳，王俊凯心里生起一股不详的预兆。

王俊凯今日的工作是来调查时下年轻人喜欢玩的游戏内容，并集满30小屁孩青少年的签名与对自己公司游戏的意见回馈表。  
就是这项任务让他觉得自己的职位真的很”鸡肋”。  
作为专业是搞计算机的，他表示前者上网用关键词搜寻或上相关论坛就知道，后者则……不是应该到网游店调查吗？完全找错地方了吧！

「你若没特别的事情就陪我绕一绕吧。」没得到回答的刘志宏大少爷歪了一下头，愉悦地勾过王俊凯的肩，表示领着他走。  
尴尬的笑了一下，王俊凯往旁一瞥。  
好死不死，眼角余光给他看到站在左侧射击游戏机的人手上拿的枪没有一条线连接到机器。

「刘...天宇文，你小心…」王俊凯即刻喊出声来。

在他”心”还没喊完时，三颗篮球突然飞过来砸中拿枪的人的头、手和膝关节。失手的子弹在刘志宏的脚边炸开。  
投篮技术太差的人赶紧从篮球机前跑到被打昏厥的人身边查看。

「呼，谢啦，Jackson。」小命再度被保住的刘志宏上前拍了一下正在”检查”暗杀失败者颈动脉的”青少年”，并示意身边的保镳接手把人抬出去。

「刘志宏，你再敢这样随意出来走动，我会让你见不着明天的太阳。」挥开搭在自己肩膀上的手，大热天围着围巾戴着棒球帽的Jackson，以没有起伏的语气说出具威胁之意的话。

闻话后刘志宏赶紧拉住Jackson的外套求其手下留情。  
无意理会，Jackson偏过头对上了王俊凯的眼睛。

「你好。」因着过世的祖母生前常常叮嘱他待人要有礼貌，王俊凯震了一下，赶紧问好。  
对于Jackson的出现，王俊凯很是惊讶，刚才在看人比拼赛车时，与面前之人穿着一样者就坐在其中一个位置上，而且还好心地帮他签名填写意见表。

「王俊凯，24岁，职业是专骗小孩子钱的黑心游戏设计公司苦力。」围巾下Jackson张口吐出一句话。  
“真是精辟的解释！”盯着面前之人，王俊凯在心里大力拍手道赞。

垂下了眼，Jackson挣脱掉刘志宏的拉扯地手，等保镳回归岗位后向着游戏机的方向走去，在追跑于电玩游乐中心的死小孩青少年经过后消失。

 

当短期内一次两次遇到同一个人时，你该立刻意识到第三次不远了。  
这个道理王俊凯在某知名企业的办公楼电梯里遇见刘志宏时彻底明白，他实在没有想到自己不过是来跑个腿将公司新设计的游戏样本亲交给可能金主也能碰上刘志宏。

「你在这里做什么？」看着突然出现在自己面前的刘志宏，王俊凯以惊讶但不失冷静的语气问道。

三十秒前，身着清洁工衣服，被一群黑衣人士追着跑的刘志宏忽然闯入电梯中，将电路系统撬坏让电梯停止运作并直直往下掉到底。  
基于前两次的经验，王俊凯对于发生在刘志宏周遭的各种夸张事情已多少有免疫而不至于惊吓过度。

「这说来话长，总之就是听说这栋大楼的主人要杀我，所以我就决定趁他找到我之前先把他给杀了，谁知道他被1128给盯上了，办公楼里满是保全，结果就被发现了……」叹了一口气，刘志宏缓缓的说道，语气宛如踩到狗屎一般。

1128，王俊凯也多少有耳闻过，传说中这个城市最厉害的杀手，擅长潜入暗杀，被1128盯上的猎物，几乎没有人成功幸免。面对这种角色，王俊凯能理解戒备森严理由，同时这也替解了他入大楼前接受脱衣搜身和登录指纹等检查的疑惑。

「那你现在打算怎么办？」循着声音的方向，王俊凯转向刘志宏认真地问道。

「恩，还能怎么办？就只能等电梯打开时乖乖被人抓，然后期望有人能来救我了，对方还不知道我长什么样，应该不会直接杀了我……你放心他们应该不会抓你，因为你是走正门进来的。」苦笑了一声，刘志宏哀怨的说道。  
一语毕之电梯门果然就被打开，然后王俊凯和刘志宏就被拉出小空间外，在短暂身份检查过后，持有许可证的王俊凯果然被释放。  
盯着刘志宏投以自己的特二的那种微笑，王俊凯心里忽然燃起了一份担忧。

按着常理，获得自由的王俊凯应该快速离开这个是非之地，诚如Jackson告诉过他的” 为了自身安全你最好别问太多”，作为一个普通的准游戏设计师，他是属于光明世界的居民，但两度救了刘志宏后，他对刘志宏也起了莫名的革命情感，特别是刚才在黑暗中听见刘志宏微微颤抖的声音和试图叫自己别担心的笑容，让王俊凯整颗心都被悬起。  
自学生时代以来，王俊凯一直是对朋友相当讲义气的人，兄弟有难他会尽力帮到底。虽然这才是他第三次见到刘志宏，能不能称上兄弟很难说，王俊凯心里却有一股强大的意念”如果不出手救刘志宏，他将后悔一辈子”。

依对企业办公室配置推论，办公楼主人多会选在顶楼办公，那便是刘志宏最可能所在位置，王俊凯重新坐上电梯刷卡按下他所允许能到的最高楼层，接着打开安全门，打算从逃生梯爬15层上到最高楼。

爬至剩下7层时，忽然有人从背后抓住王俊凯，背后一阵吃痛，王俊凯就被压制在墙上，脖子被冰冷的东西抵住。

「你在这儿做什么？」拿刀挟持的人用低平的语调附在他耳边问道。  
骚抚在耳边的气息让他颤栗了一下，很快地恢复冷静的他察觉自己似乎认得这个讲话有儿化音的独特声音，再对上过去的经验，他有八成把握自己是认得声音的主人。

「Jackson，我是想帮你救刘志宏。」深吸重吐后，他克制着自己仍颤抖着的身体和快来到嗓子眼的心跳，坚定地说道。  
事实上Jackson的出现也算是拯救了他，在爬那8层楼梯时，王俊凯心里是忐忑的，因为他根本还没想到要如何救刘志宏，更甚还要保住自己的命。

听闻话者放松了压在他肩膀上的手，偏过头盯着他的眼睛看。  
此时，王俊凯才注意到Jackson有双漂亮的丹凤眼。

「行。」思索了一阵子之后，Jackson简短地吐出了一个字。

办公楼最高层的大空间里，王俊凯双手被捆绑，枪抵在头侧地，双膝着地的跪在8呎长的办公桌前。  
桌子的另一侧，处境类似的刘志宏被两个人压制在桌上，接受着”大人物”的拷问。

「是谁派你来的？」大人物慢慢走向王俊凯，语气凶狠的问道。

按照Jackson的计划，他们先将大楼的警报器敲响，接着趁混乱中来到最上层，引开大部分的保全，做掉看守在大门前的几位。之后Jackson再将王俊凯做为弄响警报器的可疑人士押到这栋楼的”大人物”面前。

看着大人物的脚步，王俊凯调整着呼吸在心里默默计算着距离，果不其然的，在剩五步距离时原先指着他太阳穴的枪转向前方，”大人物”应声倒地。  
Jackson的枪法可称”快、狠、准”正中前方之人的额头中心后，又快速转向压制着刘志宏的人一方再开两枪，瞬间扭转整个空间的局势。

「你……」中枪的大人物抖着唇吐出了一个字，而后不甘心的断气。

「谢啦，Jackson！」再度保住了小命，保持沉默站在一边的刘志宏忽然兴奋地爆出一句话。

「刘志宏，你想死吗？」Jackson从手里转出一把刀子，抵在刘志宏的  
脖子上，以低平的语调问道。  
显然被吓到的，刘志宏慢慢向后退着，嘴巴仍保持着微笑，眼睛却瞪的特大。

「不想，我就怕被你杀了才行动，期限只剩一天。」吸了一口气，刘志宏用略带哭腔的声音回答道。  
听在王俊凯耳里，感觉有些不知所云。

「算了，反正我也完成任务了。」收起了刀子，Jackson转身走到桌子前背对着刘志宏以平淡的语调说道。  
语毕后，戴上了手套沾了一下已断气的大人物头上的血在桌子上写上了四个数字。

「1128？」语带疑惑，王俊凯说了进门后的第一句话，念出桌上的字。

写好字的人立刻抬起头，瞇起眼看着王俊凯，未发一语。  
而后脚步轻盈地走到了王俊凯后方撩起被圈绑的手。

「去你家谈谈。」Jackson附在王俊凯的耳边，扬起嘴角轻声说道。

这回正是王俊凯人生中第一次看到Jackson的梨涡。

 

\-------------TBC or END------------


	3. 1128

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王俊凯想象的1128是[杀手47] （Agent 47），《刺客任务》（Hitman）的主角。

每个城市可能都有属于自己的都市传说，之于这个城市1128就是其中之一。  
身份成谜—姓名不详、年龄不详、外貌不详、性别不详，还有性取向也不详。  
来去无踪，唯一的线索只有作案现场留下的1128四数字，以此为代号。  
时而穿梭于各个大小暗巷中，在目标猎物经过时伸手用细线绞杀。  
时而于高楼天台俯视整个街道，从无可预测的方位瞄准头部开枪。  
时而乔装成各形各色职业人，入侵私人领域无可防备下直接夺命。  
时而隐身于人流众多的公共场所，贴近到周边趁虚而入一击毙命。  
倘若入了1128的目标名单之中，那就只有等着被杀了一条路，无可逃脱。

在学生时代，王俊凯也曾经在脑中建构过1128的形象，他想象中1128是个西装革履、高大壮硕的光头大叔，黑色西装、黑色皮革手套、白色礼服衬衫及红色领带；代表武器为纤维线及两门改装AMT Hardballer手枪。性格内向，沉默寡言，几乎不在言语间流露情感。

知晓Jackson即是1128后，王俊凯心情先是吃惊，然后是失望，再来是挫败。原因不外乎是从Jackson的外表条件看一点儿都不像是有那般本事的人，纤瘦且不显压迫的身材甚至让他曾有过自己这个小时候练过一点跆拳道的人是有希望压倒那个人的错觉，头两次被制伏在墙上是只是因为手边没有武器和防备不足。

 

此刻，在王俊凯的眼前，Jackson正仔细的在他家里翻箱倒柜，客厅的储物柜，书房的抽屉组合，无一不放过。

在终结掉顶层的大人物性命后，Jackson帮王俊凯松绑了绳子，留下一句”下班以后，别让我等太久”就同刘志宏从某个地方离开了这栋大楼，而王俊凯则像没目睹一切的在一楼柜台换证走出大门。  
杀手的身分是必须保密的，即便委托人也未必知道其长相。而不让这个秘密泄漏的方法有两种，一是让知情者完全从这个世界上消失，二是让知情者不敢说出口，意即交出一样与生命等价的东西。  
作为以人命赚取钱财者，Jackson并不偏好第一种，或许有那么一天知情者会成为目标，如此他便能佣金和保密一石二鸟。  
Jackson那天所说的"见不着明天的太阳"其实是指刘志宏养的狗，正确的名字是叫"Sunny"，作为”人质”在"暗杀期间内"被Jackson安置在某处。

先前王俊凯一直以为Jackson是刘志宏的"暗影"，即那种不能抛头露面的保镳，但事实与之完全相反，刘志宏是Jackson的猎物—被人用高价委托的暗杀对象。  
按照Jackson解释，杀手的工作其实就是所谓的人命买卖，如果有人愿意出比暗杀的佣金更高的价码以求保命，作为一个生意人他自然是乐见，不过与此同时也可能坏了名声的风险，权衡之下也未必会答应。  
刘志宏的情况更特殊，刘志宏的爷爷是直接出比原先委托1128暗杀刘志宏者要高五倍的金钱，让刘志宏成为Jackson的专属猎物—不可以让其他任何人先一步动手，指定日期完成任务。这便是Jackson会三度救刘志宏的原因。  
而刘志宏会出现在委托杀他者周围则是为求保命，若今日没有处理掉欲杀他的人，明日Jackson会按照约定杀了他，当然也可以紧急向Jackson宣告解除任务，只是这种情况下刘志宏还是可能被人杀，也是死路一条。  
依推断刘志宏应该只知道Jackson会在期限内确保他不被其他人杀掉，不知道大人物也是Jackson的目标，所以才会冒这项风险。

"贵圈真乱"听闻那一堆说明后，王俊凯脑中只有这么一个想法。  
不过王俊凯猜测，其中的关键应当是刘志宏的爷爷绝对不只是城里第五大集团总裁那般简单的角色，Jackson很有可能是买他面子才接下任务的。

「你是处女座对吧。」Jackson将王俊凯学生时代存下来的专科书摆回书柜边说道。

从在口罩里发出的声音听着闷而低沉，王俊凯并没有立刻意识到Jackson正在问他问题，消化了一下他露出”你怎么知道”的表情瞪着Jackson，随后又立刻点了个头。

「家里挺干净整齐的。」似乎读懂了他的想法，Jackson接续又补上了一句。  
闻话后王俊凯立刻又恢复了平时的表情。

王俊凯在有洁癖这点上是个标准的处女座，书架上的书必须整整齐齐地按尺寸大小排列着，若稍有些乱便使他浑身发痒。鉴于此，王俊凯本人也不太爱移动那柜书。

「Jackson，我真的没有什么多值钱的东西，恐怕……很难达到你要求的条件。」犹豫了一会儿后王俊凯缓缓说道，语气中有几分害怕也有几丝烦躁。  
他是真的不太喜欢别人这般动他的东西，即便Jackson有戴手套又懂得帮他归回原位。

「所以你要选方案一？」Jackosn继续着动作，依然低平的声音从布料下传来，句型像是疑问句语尾却一点儿都没上扬。

「当然不是。」看着Jackson的背影，王俊凯急忙否认。反应之激动彷佛忘记眼前之人是个能轻取人命的杀手。  
Jackson在闻声后转过头来瞟了一眼王俊凯，眼神显得有些暧昧之意。

王俊凯绝对不想命绝于今日，二十出头的年纪，他还没完成策划一个游戏的梦想，也还没有找到能陪伴终身的人，英年早逝甚为可惜。  
要论整个屋子里对他而言最值钱的东西，王俊凯觉得就是自己，虽然在职场上他只是一个普通的计算机专业本科生，身高、身材、脸蛋却完胜路上九成以上的人，还在念书那会儿，他几乎三四天就有人送情书给他，下课时段，他在哪儿教室里半数女生的视线就在哪儿。面试着工作时，他也凭着出众的外貌和温柔真诚的态度把人事部的面试员给迷的七荤八素，更不用提他在下班后的社交场子里的辉煌事迹。  
当然要玩，他也是很小心谨慎的，他并没有真的用自己这外貌招摇撞骗之类的，他有九成九的把握和他接触过的男男女女不会想要找人杀他，剩下的零点一成则是不可预测行为的神经病。  
然而这对于面前这位与他同性别的杀手应该没有什么吸引力—他的身体，就算是换作另一个意思--劳役换取，Jackson量也是不会答应，毕竟Jackson正是为了让知情者惧怕而不敢接近、不敢探问，不敢透露一点消息，才要寻找”封口费”的。

「有情人吗？」移动到了卧房，Jackson飘出了这么一句话。

「没有。」即刻地，王俊凯肯定的回答道。  
Jackson停下了手中的动作似在思索王俊凯方才所言的真假性。

「因为各种纷纷扰扰和工作因素，我现在是单身。」顿了一会儿，王俊凯自动的补上了一句话。  
似了解其意，Jackson又开始了翻找的动作，从书桌抽屉到衣柜。

被要求坐在床上只能动口不能动手，王俊凯唯有默默看着Jackson在自己房里面穿梭。  
站在房间中央，Jackson手抱胸伏着下颚扫视了一遍，最后目光停在了床架附设的抽屉。  
察觉到Jackson的视线后，王俊凯忽然觉得大事不妙了。  
他的Jay Chou限量版TO签专辑就收在抽屉里一个显眼的盒子里面。  
因为那位歌手居住的城市离这里有些距离，王俊凯没什么接触到本人的机会，那是他旅游到对岸城市时天天在歌手开的餐厅里蹲点和”哀求色诱”店员透漏点消息，才辛苦得到的。  
不仅是有编号的”限量版”，还是客制化的”TO签”，世上绝对是找不到第二个了。

显然是留意到王俊凯藏不住的不安感，Jackson很顺利就找到了令王俊凯心疼的主。

「王俊凯，我一直都对这位歌手的歌挺感兴趣的，能让我借回去听吗？」轻巧的把看着最有价值的专辑拿在手上，Jackson语气轻松地问道，瞇起的眼睛带有一点愉悦情绪。

王俊凯知道他只能有一种回答。面对着获得时市价顶多一日薪水的专辑，拒绝就是显示确实有价值—此地无银三百两，答应也无法挽救失去专辑的可能性，Jackson的眼神看着是很确定自己的推理与观察。

无奈的点了个头，王俊凯和Jackson的”保密与保命”交易就此完成。

看着那双像吃了蜜一般的丹凤眼，王俊凯猜想口罩之下，Jackson那惊艳人的梨涡一定又浮现于脸上。

 

\-------------TBC or END------------


End file.
